Night Glass
A fanfiction one-shot written by Laurelcloud in one sitting on 4/1/17 after being awake for about 38+ hours. = 7/13/19 edit: I apologize for 112% of this; it's edgy^tm. For a quick rundown, it's very quick, as I'm sure you can see, but it leaves me feeling mildly uncomfortable after reading, and I wrote it. I guess that's why I haven't asked for it to be removed yet -- although, I'm not proud of it, it makes me think -- but that's also another reason why I'm a) not sure why this is allowed and b) would not recommend reading it. Also, please don't judge me too hard, I was literally thirteen. = *WARNING* Generally disconcerting, vague details of torture, murder, and a suicidal character, with a bit of blood - They told me it was cool to wander in the night. To get jumped by badgers, drown in crystal water, return in tatters, or not to return at all. Those are the ones who get remembered, they said. I was not about to let myself be forgotten. Wear a crown, tear your paws, limp around until daylight. Touch the top of that pine tree. Drink poison. Feel pain. Their commands ate through my conscience. If there was any left. "You are a puppet," they said. Returning bloody was unacceptable. Scars are permanent, blood fades. "Wash in the pond that shines like glass. Look at it. You're ugly. Scream." Unnatural noises escaped through my jagged teeth. Eat rocks. Peel the bark. Use your paws, and we'll snap them. Touch your tail to the ground, and we'll burn it. Balance. Step. Swim. Water bubbled up to my ears. I fought for the surface as a heavy weight was dropped on my back. Their claws dug in, I went limp. They tossed me aside. There were rocks. The lovely night darkness took over. - I am not sure what exactly I lived for. There was no love there. No beauty. No power. But I kept moving in a consistent direction. Towards my own benefit, which came with the destruction of others. I stole things. Prey, feathers, everything of value. I dropped them in the pond. They always landed with a satisfying plop at the bottom, and a small spray of clear water would land on my fur. I couldn't have the finer things in life, so why should they? What did they ever do to deserve to be better than anyone else? StarClan knows their favorites from the start. I couldn't wait to join in on the fun of corrupting their perfect, innocent, little pets with their sickeningly successful futures ahead. It should be fair. Life should be fair. Death is fair. - Was I lost? There were trees, leaves, a pond, more trees, was that another pond? The heavy stench of blood washed over my senses. I tripped over a small divot in the grass and landed with my jaw resting on rough pebbles. I took a moment to comprehend what was happening. My mind was still blank. The pond looked shiny. So shiny. Shiny, shiny, shiny. I touched it with the tip of my tail. Ripples spiraled out from it. The water began to gain a pinkish hue. I looked at the blood and feathers. Scream. Category:Fanfiction Category:One-Shot Category:Completed Fanfiction